Opening My Eyes
by hapshepsutalc
Summary: An accident helps Steph see her life in a different light. I only write Babe HEA's. This won't be very long. The usual warnings mostly for language. I also am very hard on Morelli. If your a fan don't read.  I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As usual, all characters are the property of JE. I am making no money yada, yada, yada**

**WARNING: For Adult Content & Language. Not Cupcake Friendly. I don't know why, but even when I don't intentionally try to hurt Joe I still manage to rip him to shreds. Sorry!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**SPOV**

"Well, girls, I'm going to get home before it gets any worse out there. I'll see you tomorrow." I told Lula and Connie as I walked out the door into the freezing cold and pouring rain.

I couldn't believe how much the temperature had dropped today. It seemed like just last week it had been the perfect fall weather and now it was like winter outside. The rain seemed to be somewhere between wet and freezing. I climbed into my new VW Tiguan that I had bought last month and steered my car toward my apartment.

My professional life had been going very well. About six months ago, I asked Ranger if he'd help me train and after blinding me with a smile he said, "Proud of you, Babe." The rest, as they say, is history.

Half-a-year later, I've kept up with all of my skips and taken most of them down, too. I was able to add to my job skills the ability to break into and out of most things that are locked, even my own apartment if I hadn't put in the new security system. I've split my time working between RangeMan and Vinnie's. I've actually been doing really well for myself and for the first time in my life, I felt proud of how well my professional life was going.

Now, if only I could say the same for my personal life. Joe is…well, Joe. He's not getting any younger, which he keeps reminding me, and evidently, neither am I. Which means we really need to get married and start having kids immediately because we're running out of time. Shit! Just the thought of kids makes my eye twitch. We'd had another argument last night about me giving up my apartment and moving in with him. He'd received a promotion and raise and thought that it was the perfect time for me to quit my job. According to him, it wasn't like I was any good at it anyway. No matter how much training I acquired, he still saw my job as a hobby to tide me over until I finally got serious about my life. He thought I should quit my job, move in with him, marry him, and give him babies.

On one hand, I could see where he was coming from. Since we were in our thirties, all of our friends were already married with kids. It was the next logical step, but I just didn't want to take it. I didn't know how to make him understand because I didn't understand myself. I felt like I still wanted to fly. Was I ready to be grounded? Maybe it was time. Joe thought so; my mother definitely thought so; and the 'Burg definitely thought so; everyone couldn't be wrong. Could they?

And then there's Ranger. Ranger let me fly, but he'd made it clear that we could only be friends, so nothing else mattered. He'd been "in the wind" so much in the past four months that I'd only seen him twice. I missed him so much that it physically hurt. I knew I shouldn't miss someone that didn't want more than friendship from me, but sometimes you can't control who you lo... I mean…who you miss.

About a mile away from my apartment, as I tried to keep myself from saying 'Why me?', so that I could avoid sounding just like my mother, I watched an eighteen wheeler fishtail as it came around the curve. I tried to get out of its way, but I knew it was too late. I only had time for one thing…one thought…

"_I love you, Ranger. I always have."_

**RPOV**

I'd almost made it back to the office after my final meeting in D.C. when I heard Stephanie's voice.

"_I love you, Ranger. I always have."_

I'd known immediately that something was wrong and had reached for my phone just as it rang.

"Boss, Beautiful's tracker just went offline." Lester said when I answered the phone. I felt my heart stop and it was all I could do to breath.

"Explain." I barked, trying to keep from losing control as I turned my car in the direction of the hospital without even thinking about it.

"I just heard on the scanner there was wreck over by the old high school. Sounds like an eighteen wheeler hit some black ice and went head on into her SUV. The paramedics are taking her to St. Francis." Lester told me before I hung up the phone.

I could hear the worry in his voice. Sometime over the past few years Stephanie had become important to every one of my men and I knew that most of them were probably on their way to the hospital as well.

I'd spent the past year of my life making it possible for me to have a relationship with the one person I loved more than life itself. Now, when I'd reached the point where I could finally offer her our someday_,_ a reckless driver and some black ice could've taken the only woman I've ever truly wanted away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As usual, all characters are the property of JE. I am making no money yada, yada, yada**

**WARNING: For Adult Content & Language. Not Cupcake Friendly. I don't know why, but even when I don't intentionally try to hurt Joe I still manage to rip him to shreds. Sorry!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**SPOV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. _Ugh! That stupid alarm clock! Where the hell was it?_ I didn't want to get up and go to work. I must've really tied one on last night if my pounding headache was any indication.

I reached out and tried to turn off the alarm when I heard a male's voice that stopped me cold.

"Cupcake, what are you doing? Stop that or you'll pull out your IV's," he scolded.

Opening my eyes slowly, I slammed them shut when the light hit them. _Damn, that hurt_.

"Cupcake, open your eyes. Your parents will be back any minute. You've had them worried sick." He reprimanded again.

_Who the hell was this asshole?_ I wondered as I finally opened my eyes and looked at the man with the annoying voice. I immediately recognized him as Joe Morelli.

"Hey, Cupcake! How are you feeling?" He asked as he leaned over to kiss me.

I leaned away from him. "Did you not get the hint when I ran you over with the Buick? What the hell are you doing here? And better yet, what am I doing here?" I asked him, as I realized I was in a hospital room.

He stared at me blankly. "What are you talking about, Cupcake? You were in a car accident."

"Would you stop calling me that? It's a bit tacky; don't you think?" I asked just as my mother, father, and grandmother entered the room.

"Oh, Stephanie! You're awake. Thank goodness. You had us so worried." My mother sighed in relief as she made her way around the bed. "Joe has just been a wreck." She chided

"Why exactly is Morelli even here, Mom?" I asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"Well why wouldn't your fiancé be here?" She asked incredulously.

"My _WHAT_? What are you talking about? Since when is he my fiancé?" I exclaimed.

They all looked at me like I'd lost my mind, but before anyone could say anything, the hottest man I'd ever laid eyes on walked into my room.

"Hey, Babe. Good to see you up and about." He said, smiling at me.

After I finally stopped drooling over the amazingly gorgeous man staring at me, it occurred to me that he was speaking to me. "Do I know you?" I asked curiously.

The look I saw on his face was only there for a split second, but it was enough to make me want to jump out of my bed and wrap my arms around him and tell him everything was going to be okay. It looked like I'd broken his heart and turned his world upside down all at once. But just as quickly as the emotion was there, he replaced it with a blankness that gave nothing away.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked softly.

I shook my head no.

"I'll go get your doctor." He informed me as he turned and left the room.

**JPOV**

Unfreakinbelievable! Only Stephanie Plum. I should be at work right now. I just got my new promotion, but no I have to be at the hospital being the dutiful boyfriend. This would've never happened if she'd been at home with me like she was supposed to be.

I looked up as a chubby little man in a white coat walked in the door followed closely by Manoso. I would've loved the fact that Stephanie had totally forgotten who he was if it wasn't for the fact that she seemed to be back to hating me for the Tasty Pastry incident.

I stared at Manoso for a few minutes, trying to get a read on him, but as usual there was nothing going on behind that inhuman face of his. I'll never understand why Stephanie can even consider him a friend. He's nothing but a ruthless killer and I plan to use my promotion to prove that to her and the rest of Trenton. I'd actually already put that plan in motion.

He must have realized I was looking at him because he slowly turned and focused on me. I turned my gaze back to Stephanie.

"Miss Plum. I'm Dr. Nicolas. Do you mind if I examine you?" He asked. She nodded her consent. "Call me Stephanie or Steph, Dr. Nicolas.

While he looked her over he started asking her a few questions. "What is the last thing you remember, Stephanie?"

She seemed to blush for a second and mumbled something that no one understood except evidently Manoso because he smiled.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie. I didn't catch that." He informed her kindly.

"I just bribed my weasel cousin for a job." She ground out, sounding annoyed.

I heard her mother gasp and her father smiled, looking proud. I had no idea what he would be proud of. That was what started her on the path to the humiliating life she'd been living the past few years.

"What's the date?" he asked.

"Um, I think it's April 12, 2006?" (Author's Note- I realize that in Plum world it was like 1998 or something, but that just doesn't work here so I'm taking a little creative license)

Great. This is just great. I've spent the past four years getting this woman to finally agree to marry me and just when I've managed to finally wear her down, she goes and gets herself in an accident and manages to wipe out the last four years of my work. This is just what I need. Why does she always have to fuck everything up? Can't she for once in her life just do things the easy way?

She could have just stayed at my house night before last and agreed to marry me and she wouldn't have gone to work yesterday and this never would've happened; but no, she always has to think about herself. It's never about what I want; it's always about her independence.

I swear to God if I have to spend the next four years of my life wearing her down again, then I will strangle her.

"Well, Stephanie, from what I can tell, it looks like you have what's called retrograde amnesia. It's fairly common after a mild head injury. You're very lucky that last night's car accident didn't cause you more serious injuries. You only suffered a few cuts and bruises and a mild concussion. Your memory should come back on its own in the next few days. I'd like you to stay until tonight and as long as there aren't any other complications, you should be able to go home after that. You'll just need to take it easy." The doctor finished as he stood up and left the room.

I looked down at my watch and realized I really needed to get back to work.

"Steph, I need to get to work. I'll be back to pick you up and take you home when I get off shift." I told her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She snapped as she turned her icy glare my way and stuck out her chin defiantly. I wasn't in the mood for her attitude.

"The hell you aren't. You are my fiancé. And you are coming home with me."

"Oh, really? Then where the hell is my damn ring?" She asked holding out her hand towards me.

"It's just a formality." I told her. I could feel my face getting redder by the minute. I didn't have time for this shit.

"Well, I will NOT be leaving with you – ring or no ring. So you can take your demands and shove them up your ass! I'm not your fucking dog. You don't tell me what to do. I may not remember the past four years, but I do know who I am and I'm not someone who lets herself get bossed around, at least I sure as hell better not be!" She yelled angrily.

I moved towards her bed, but stopped when Manoso stepped in front of me. "Get the hell out of my way Manoso. This doesn't concern you."

"Stephanie's well being _always_ concerns me." Manoso replied quietly and coldly.

"She doesn't even know you." I smirked at him.

He just stared at me. "And?"

"I don't have time for this. I'll be back." I told her.

"Thanks for the warning!" Stephanie yelled as I walked out the door.

I swear that woman's nothing but a pain in the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As usual, all characters are the property of JE. I am making no money yada, yada, yada**

**WARNING: For Adult Content & Language. Not Cupcake Friendly. I don't know why, but even when I don't intentionally try to hurt Joe I still manage to rip him to shreds. Sorry!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**SPOV**

"Thanks for the warning!" I yelled as Joe walked out the door.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! How could you talk to your fiancé like that? He's your last chance at a family; your last chance at happiness. He's your last chance, Stephanie!" My mother complained.

"If that's my last chance at happiness, Mother, then I'm going to be unhappy either way. I'd rather be unhappy alone, thank you very much." I snarled.

My mother gasped. "Stephanie, you don't mean that."

I heard my father snort as he started laughing. "I hope to hell she does." He mumbled, causing my mother's mouth to drop open in shock.

My grandmother smiled at me and said, "There you are, baby girl. I wondered where you've been hiding."

I looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about, Grandma?"

"Honey, just remember this when you get your memory back. Somewhere over the past four years, you lost this part of yourself. You've been too busy trying to make your mother, the Burg, and everyone else happy. Hold on to this part of you. It's the part that makes you, _you_." She told me with a wink and patted my cheek before she turned around to face my mom and dad.

"Helen, Frank, I think Steph's had enough excitement for today. Why don't we head back to the house? There's going to be an early viewing for Bernie Simmons and I'm dying to get to it. Mabel is going to pick me up so let's get home so I don't miss my ride." She explained as she herded them out the door.

As the door closed, I realized that I was all alone in the room with the hottie and although he screamed bad guy, I wasn't even a little scared of him.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you. What's your name?" I asked him.

He smiled a little. "You call me Ranger, but my name is Carlos Manoso. It's what I hope you'll start calling me soon." He told me cryptically.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked a little confused.

"Why do you want me to call you something different?"

"It's complicated. It would probably be better if I explained it once you actually remember who I am." He told me.

I figured he was probably right so I didn't push the subject.

"Do I make you uncomfortable? I can leave if you don't want me here. It won't hurt my feelings. I know you don't know me and I don't want to scare you or make you uncomfortable." He told me.

I looked at him and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. Thinking of how he stepped in between Joe and me when Joe started yelling at me, I felt safe in his presence for some reason, even though I didn't know him.

"No, you don't need to leave unless you have somewhere else you need to be." I told him.

"No, I can honestly say for the first time in years, there isn't anywhere I need to be. You can't even understand the irony." He laughed.

I felt like he wasn't telling me something, but I figured that I wouldn't be able to understand whatever it was without my memories anyway, so I didn't push.

"So Ranger, tell me a little about myself. What am I forgetting from the past four years? " I inquired.

"Well, you're a bounty hunter. That's actually how we met. Connie asked me to give you a few tips when you first started out. I own a security business and do bounty hunting as well. I admit that you do have some unconventional methods, but they work for you. You have some of the most incredible instincts I've ever seen and I've worked with some of the best of the best. I'm not just talking about in the bounty hunting business. You're one of the most tenacious, hard working, and stubborn people I've ever met. You never give up. No matter what your skips or stalkers throw at you, you just keep going until you get your guy or escape, depending on your goal at the time." He said with a shake of his head and a smirk on his face.

_My stalkers? Have I had more than one? I don't know if I even want to remember. _

His eyes seemed to shine with pride as he continued. "The past six months you've been working and training with my guys and you've taken your game to a whole new level. I would trust you to have my back anywhere and anytime. You're amazing. You should be so proud of yourself, Babe, because I know I'm proud of you." He told me and my eyes filled with tears. I couldn't believe this man that I thought of as a stranger would say such wonderful things about me. I'd never had anyone believe in me like that.

I started to speak, but had to clear my throat. "So what are we to each other?" I asked curiously.

His body seemed to sag before my eyes. "I've made many mistakes where you and I are concerned and I've spent the past year trying to make it possible for me to make it right between us. Unfortunately, it seems like I might be too late for that, but I'll always be your friend, Stephanie. I consider you my _best_ friend and that'll _never_ change. I'll always be here for you – whatever you need, whenever you need it." He vowed while gazing into my eyes intensely.

I stared into his eyes, losing myself momentarily, but the spell was broken when I yawned loudly.

"I better let you get some rest. Would it be okay if I came back and visited you later?" He asked uncertainly. "I could bring you some Pino's for lunch."

Unbelievable! Joe just assumes I'll be up and ready to do what he wants. This man asks if he can visit and offers to bring me Pino's. I think I'm in love.

"Yeah, that would be really nice. Thank you." I approved.

He smiled, looking relieved. "Get some rest. I'll see you in a few hours." He turned to leave, but paused as he added, "Oh, just so you know, I have two men outside standing guard. It's only a precaution. The type of work you do can leave you with enemies and you aren't physically capable of protecting yourself right now. Is that okay?" He asked again.

Since I didn't remember being a bounty hunter, the gesture made me feel a little safer so I nodded my head in appreciation.

**RPOV**

I stared into her eyes, wanting to stay lost in them forever, but the moment was broken when she yawned. Her car accident had happened around 5:00 pm the previous night and she'd been in and out of consciousness all night, but hadn't really woken up until I walked in the door after getting coffee at 5:00 am this morning. She had to be exhausted.

"I better let you get some rest. Would it be okay if I came back and visited you later?" I wasn't sure she would want my company when she didn't remember me, so I tried to sweeten the offer so I could see her again. "I could bring you some Pino's for lunch."

I didn't want to push myself on her, considering her memory loss, but not being able to touch her or be near her was killing me. I couldn't believe that Joe had gone to work while she was lying in the hospital.

"Yeah, that would be really nice. Thank you." She agreed.

I felt myself relax a little and smiled. "Get some rest. I'll see you in a few hours." I turned to leave, but thought I should warn her about my men. "Oh, just so you know, I have two men outside standing guard. It's only a precaution. The type of work you do can leave you with enemies and you aren't physically capable of protecting yourself right now. Is that okay?" I asked, praying she wouldn't fight me on it.

Fortunately, she just nodded her head.

I walked out of her room and took a deep breath. I nodded to Ram and Junior who were keeping watch outside her room.

I was trying to keep from completely breaking down. The past twelve hours had stretched me to my limit. First, the accident and then walking into the room and finding out that she had no idea who I was. I thought my heart had been ripped into a thousand pieces when she didn't recognize me.

Walking into the waiting room, I found Tank and Lester waiting patiently. I wasn't surprised so I went over and sat down beside them.

"How's she doing?" Tank asked.

"Physically, she's fine." I said trying to steel myself for what I had to say next.

"What's that mean?" Lester asked knowing that I always said things a certain way for a reason.

"She has no memory of the past 4 years." I told them.

They both just stared at me blankly.

"You're kidding, right?" Lester asked incredulously.

I just stared at him. I was too exhausted to even attempt to banter back and forth with him.

"Shit, man. What are you going to do? You've spent the past year doing everything you can so you can actually have a relationship with her. Now what?" Tank asked.

I glared at him. Even though that was exactly what I'd been doing, I'd never told anyone that was my plan.

"Oh, come on, man. Lester and I figured it out when you refused to resign your government contract. Then when you told the government agencies you weren't going to do any other undercover assignments for them we were positive you were making it possible for you to have a relationship with Bomber. And we both thought it was about time."

I just looked at them both for a second and shook my head. "The doctor seems to think it isn't permanent; and even if it is, then it doesn't change anything for me. She's still Stephanie. She's still the woman I lo..." I stopped and looked at my two best friends smiling widely at me and realized my mistake. Damn, I was tired.

"No worries, Ranger. We've known you were in love with her since the Stiva incident. It's about damn time you admitted it." Lester said.

I just rolled my eyes, which got a snort out of Tank. "Damn man, you've got it bad. You're even emulating her bad habits." He said laughing.

I went back to glaring. "Sorry, man." They both grumbled.

"Anyway, like I said, she'll either get her memory back and I'll see if she'll give me a chance; or she won't and I'll have to start over. I don't care either way. All I care about is that she's okay. The only real problem is that Morelli is claiming to be her fiancé again so it's possible that I waited too long and it won't matter anyway." I told them dejectedly.

"And where is Morelli?" Lester asked, spitting out his name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"He went to work." I told them.

"You're joking, right?" Tank asked incredulously. "His girlfriend gets hit by an eighteen wheeler and he goes to work! He can't even bother to stay at the hospital with her?"

I just shook my head.

"That man is an ass." Lester muttered.

Figuring enough time had passed for Steph to fall asleep, I stood up to go back to her room. "Tank, you mind running to Pino's and getting Steph some lunch?"

"No problem, RangeMan. You go take care of your woman."

If only. "Les, you mind calling Lula, Connie, and the usual suspects and explaining the situation about her memory? I don't want Stephanie overwhelmed by people she won't recognize right now."

"No problem, Ranger. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks." I said as I headed back to Steph's room.

Slipping silently into the room, I observed that she was sleeping peacefully, so I made myself comfortable in the reclining chair on the far side of the room and just sat and watched her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As usual, all characters are the property of JE. I am making no money yada, yada, yada**

**WARNING: For Adult Content & Language. Not Cupcake Friendly. I don't know why, but even when I don't intentionally try to hurt Joe I still manage to rip him to shreds. Sorry!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**SPOV**

I woke up when I heard my hospital room door open. A rather large, bald, black man, dressed in all black, walked in the door, but I figured he couldn't be all bad because he was carrying a Pino's bag. I also saw that Ranger was sitting in the chair beside my bed and I knew he would never let anyone hurt me.

Turning my attention back to the man carrying what I hoped to be my lunch, I gave him a small smile. "Do I know you, too?" I asked him curiously.

He granted me a huge smile, showing me large white teeth. "Yes, you do. You call me Tank."

"I can definitely see that. Is there something for me in that bag?" I asked him hopefully.

"I value my life too much to ever bring a Pino's bag within a mile radius of you and not make sure there is something in it for you." He told me with a chuckle as he reached inside and pulled out a large meatball sub and handed it to me.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too, Bomber." He told me with a laugh.

"Bomber?" I asked wondering what that meant.

I spent the next hour being regaled with stories of the cars that I had destroyed. I couldn't believe that Ranger still spoke to me after I had destroyed his Porsche and gotten his Beamer stolen. He was definitely more than just a friend to me, but I couldn't really figure out what.

After lunch, the doctor came in and checked me out. He told me that I would probably be able to go home that night. I was extremely happy to hear that, but I wasn't sure what I was going to wear because I only seemed to have the stupid hospital gown that I was wearing.

I looked in the closets in my room while trying to keep my ass covered when Ranger knocked on the door.

"Looking for something?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, I was looking for the clothes I was wearing when I came in last night. I'm pretty sure I wasn't wearing this gown when they brought me in." I replied, slightly annoyed that I couldn't find anything.

"The nurse said they had to throw your clothing out. It was covered in blood and glass. I asked my house keeper, Ella, to put a few of your things together for you and she just dropped it off." He explained and held up a small overnight bag.

I was happy but a little confused as to why he had some of my things.

"Since you work at my office, you leave a few changes of clothing there." He explained, answering my unasked questioned.

Huh, I guess that made sense. I was so happy to have real clothing to put on I didn't think much about it. I walked over and grabbed the bag and gave him a quick peck on the lips without thinking about it. It just seemed like the natural thing to do, but it was anything but.

My mind flooded with memory after memory. Four years worth of memories bombarded my brain– my car getting repossessed, blackmailing Vinnie for a job, Morelli and all of our on/off phases, Ramirez and finding Lula on my fire escape, meeting the Merry Men at my first redecorating job, becoming fast friends with Lula and Connie, and all the bits and pieces in between. And most importantly, I remembered Ranger. I remembered the first day we met at the diner; how he got shot when he helped me bring in my first FTA; that I called him to unlock me from the shower rod because I somehow trusted him from the very beginning. I remembered, his face when he pulled me out of the cabinet at Stiva's, the way he held me wrapped in his coat at Mama Macaroni's funeral, the deal and our amazing night together, how much the morning after had hurt, his calm demeanor when he walked into my apartment to face Scrog, and the way he crumpled to the carpet when he was shot that day and how terrified I was that I'd never be able to tell him how much I loved him.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked, sounding worried.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm good. I'm just going to go put these on." I told him as I made my way into the bathroom.

As soon as I shut the door, I sagged against it. I remembered everything. All four years were back, but something still felt different and I wasn't sure what it was. Trying to stall by taking as much time as possible to put my clothes on, I finally took a deep breath for courage, opened the door, and walked out into the room.

Ranger was sitting beside the bed and looked at me curiously. "Are you sure you're okay, Babe?" He asked again studying me intently.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just feeling tired. Would you mind if I took nap?" I asked, hoping to get a little alone time.

He looked at me for a second and I could tell he didn't believe me, but fortunately he decided to let it go. "Sure, I'll leave you alone so you can get some rest. I'll be back to check on you a little later though, if that's okay."

"Sure, that's fine." I told him and smiled. I knew I'd want to talk to him later, right after I got done talking to Joe.

As soon as he walked out of the door, I threw myself on the hospital bed in my thinking position. I quickly figured out what was different. When all my memories of the past four years flooded back, the feelings of inadequacy I had felt over the past few years didn't come back with them.

The sense of anger and genuine disgust I had felt towards Joe Morelli for the better part of my life was back though. I honestly couldn't really come up with one good reason that I'd ever let him back into my life after I'd proven his innocence. I think I just started caving to the pressure of my mother and the Burg wanting me to find someone to get married. And honestly, I didn't want to be alone.

I was actually disgusted with myself. My grandmother was right. I had lost the part of me that made me Stephanie some where during the past four years. Fortunately, I seem to have found her and I wasn't about to lose her again. My first order of business would be to tell Morelli what I should have told him four years ago.

I would also need to have a little chat with my mother. I was tired of being treated like I was twelve years old and she needed to know that if she wished to be part of my life then she needed to learn how to respect my decisions even if she didn't always agree with them.

My final order of business would probably be the hardest, but that was because even before my bump on the noggin I wasn't too sure about where Ranger and I stood. Now that I had my memory back, I could actually read into a few things that Ranger had said to me. I wanted to know what he meant when he said that he'd spent the past year trying to make it possible for him to make things right between us and that he was worried that he might be too late. Could that mean that he would finally want a relationship with me? Because, without a doubt in my mind, I knew I wanted one with him.

When I said I got all my memories back, I meant all of them; even the very last one I had, right before the wreck. I was done with denial.

I was brought from my musings when my door opened and my mother came in alone. _This couldn't be good. _Oh well, it looked like this was one conversation I would be able to get out of the way.

"Stephanie, how are you feeling?" She asked crisply.

I knew that it was just a formality. That wasn't the real reason she was here.

"Better. I should be able to go home this evening. I'm surprised to see you back here." I told her giving her the opening I knew she was looking for.

"I wanted to speak to you alone, Stephanie. I've had enough of you acting like a selfish spoiled child; always putting your wants and your needs above Joseph's and your families' wants and needs. Have you ever thought about what your family wanted or what Joe's family wanted? No, of course you haven't! It's time for you to grow up, get married, and start a family. You're not getting any younger. I expect you to go to Vinnie's tomorrow and give your notice. You will tell Joseph that you will marry him and you will start planning your wedding. Do I make myself clear?" She demanded.

"Yes, Mother, you've made yourself perfectly clear. Now, let me make myself clear. I'm your daughter, not your slave. I don't have to do whatever you say. I won't be marrying Joe. As a matter of fact, after tonight, I won't even be dating Joe. If this isn't something you can accept, then that's fine with me. That's your problem and you will have to deal with it. You can disown me, never speak to me again, whatever you feel necessary. I really don't care anymore. I'm tired of having you brow beat me and make me feel like I'm not worthy just because I won't become a "Burg" wife. I want to be Stephanie. There's nothing wrong with the woman I am and if you don't love me for who I am, then I don't need you to love me at all." I told her finally.

By this point, she was staring at me in complete shock. It took a few minutes, but she finally got enough control of her senses and began to rant. "How dare you talk to me like that? I'm your mother..." She started.

"Enough!" I said loudly. "For the past thirty years, I've put up with you insulting me and treating me like less of a person because I was different and I'm done. I'd like you to leave and until you decide to treat me with the respect that I deserve, I see no need for you to contact me at all." I told her.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum…" She yelled.

"Ram!" I yelled, knowing that he and Junior were outside.

My door immediately opened and Ram and Junior walked inside.

"My mother was just leaving. Would you mind escorting her out?" I asked them.

I watched as both their eyes widened, but they both nodded their heads.

My mother turned to me. "You wouldn't?" She asked stunned.

"Oh, I would!" I told her honestly. I was tired of having her bully me.

She just huffed and stomped her way out of the room. _Damn that felt good._

Ram and Junior stood and looked at me with smirks on their faces for a few seconds before they shook their heads and went back outside. I figured that I'd just blown my cover on my memory, but honestly I figured Ranger knew when he left my room the last time. The only person I was still holding out on was Joe. I had one question I wanted to ask him before I told him I had my memory back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As usual, all characters are the property of JE. I am making no money yada, yada, yada**

**WARNING: For Adult Content & Language. Not Cupcake Friendly. I don't know why, but even when I don't intentionally try to hurt Joe I still manage to rip him to shreds. Sorry!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**JPOV**

I'd just finished my shift and was headed back to the hospital to pick Stephanie up. I hoped the doctor had released her because I didn't feel like spending the night at the hospital. I was tired and there was a game on.

I walked into the hospital and noticed Ranger and a few of his men sitting out in the waiting room. What the hell was he still doing here? Didn't he have anything better to do than to waste his day away at the hospital? Talk about pathetic. I made my way towards Stephanie's room and noticed the thugs standing guard outside of it.

I couldn't wait until she quit that stupid job. I was so sick and tired of tripping over RangeMen every time I turned around. Of course when I finished my investigation into RangeMan, I would be moving up the ranks of the police force and RangeMan would be shutting its doors so I wouldn't have to deal with their shit much longer anyways, I thought as I opened the door.

"So Cupcake, you ready to go home? There's a game on and the boys sure miss you." I told her.

**SPOV**

"So, Cupcake, you ready to go home? There's a game on and the boys sure miss you." Joe said as he walked into the door.

I couldn't stop my lip from curling up when his words left his mouth. _What in the hell was I thinking?_

"The doctor hasn't released me yet, Joe. Have a seat. I wanted to ask you a question." I told him, trying to keep my tone as neutral as possible.

The question was basically to satisfy my curiosity. I had asked Ranger the same question earlier in the day and he had made me sound like Wonder Woman. I wanted to know what Joe really thought of me. No matter what he said, it wouldn't change anything; I was through with him.

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little about myself. I mean what am I forgetting over the past four years? " I asked him.

He rolled his eyes at me like I was asking him the most annoying question in the world. So, obviously talking about me was a real chore, but he finally started to answer my question.

"Well, you call yourself a bounty hunter, but in reality you spend most of your days covered in garbage and other disgusting substances. You are probably the worst bounty hunter on the planet and you won't grow up and quit your job and marry me like you know you should. You hang out with thugs and ho's and you make a fool of yourself every day. It's actually quiet embarrassing," he continued, but I'd heard enough.

"So, if I'm such an embarrassment why would you want to marry me?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Because you'd make a perfect wife." He told me.

"No, I wouldn't. I can't cook. I don't clean. I can barely take care of Rex. There is nothing about me that says Suzie home maker. So what? I would look good on a Christmas card and you think that makes me the perfect wife? Is that it? Because from everything you just said about me, I did not hear you say one thing you like about me." I told him getting more and more pissed off by the minute.

"Cupcake, don't start this now. Once you get your memory back you'll be back with me like you always are." He said dismissively, making me see red.

I stood up from my bed and shouted. "I have my memory back, you imbecile!I just wanted to know what you really thought about me and you just proved that you don't care about me at all. All you care about is the idea of me. My job isn't a hobby. I'm not bounty hunting until I can become your wife. The idea of becoming a mother makes my freakin' eye twitch. I don't know if I ever want to get married, but I do know I don't want to marry you, Joe." I told him harshly.

I watched as his face reddened, but I didn't give him a chance to speak.

"I have spent the past four years walking a tight rope between becoming the woman I want to be and the woman that I'm expected to be and I'm done. I don't give a shit what the Burg and the Burgites think. I'm going to be who I want to be and every one else can take a flying leap and that includes you and my mother. You deserve to be happy and if a wife and kids makes you happy, then you deserve them. But, you know what Joe? I deserve to be happy, too. I shouldn't have to give up who I am to make someone happy and the fact that you and my mother both expect me to, well that just makes you both real assholes." I told him.

"You selfish, little bitch. I've spent the past four years putting up with your shit so we could have the perfect family and now you just want to fucking walk away? You fucking bitch!" He screamed loud enough to raise the dead or the RangeMen. Honestly, the RangeMen where much scarier when they were as pissed off as they looked now as they stormed into the room with their guns raised.

I watched as the blood drained from Joe's face when he saw the five guns trained on him. I enjoyed it for about five seconds before I spoke up and blew out the fuse that Joe had lit.

"It's okay, guys. Lower your weapons. He's just pissed off. He's not going to hurt me. Are you Joe?" I asked sweetly.

"You're not worth the trouble. I'm done. This has been four years of hell and I'm done." He spat, as he turned and walked out of the room.

I thought I might be a little sad or maybe a little hurt, but instead I felt empowered. Two down, one to go.

I turned and found Ranger's eyes just as my doctor walked into my room.

"Oh, dear. Oh my. Oh, dear." He kept saying.

I guess he wasn't sure what to do with all the Merry Men and their guns. I watched as the corners of Ranger's mouth turned up and he motioned for everyone to leave the room. The doctor gave me my final check up and told me that I could go home as long as I had someone to stay with.

That could be a problem. Joe was out. My parents were out. After my talk with Ranger, he might be out as well. I hoped this conversation went better than the first two, I thought as my doctor left the room.

As soon as the doctor was gone, Ranger walked back in the room. "You cleared to go home, Babe?" he asked.

"Yep, just can't be alone. You know the drill." I told him and got up and started putting my things together.

"Guess Morelli's house is out." He said lightly, causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be welcome there for a while. I'll have to go pick up my stuff, but I think I'll let him cool off first." I told him with a smile.

"You can stay at RangeMan or I can crash on your couch. Whichever you're more comfortable with." He told me.

"I'll stay at RangeMan. I have my memory back, you know." I told him.

"I know." He replied.

"I figured you did. You knew when I kissed you, didn't you?" I asked and finished packing my bag.

"Almost, I knew something was up then, but when you came out of the bathroom, you looked at me like you knew me." He explained and took my bag from me.

I just nodded my head and followed him out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As usual, all characters are the property of JE. I am making no money yada, yada, yada**

**WARNING: For Adult Content & Language. Not Cupcake Friendly. I don't know why, but even when I don't intentionally try to hurt Joe I still manage to rip him to shreds. Sorry!**

**CHAPTER 6**

**RPOV**

The drive to RangeMan was made in silence. For some reason I was a nervous wreck. Something about Stephanie was different. I felt like she was cleaning out her closet, but instead of getting rid of unwanted clothing she was getting rid of unwanted emotional baggage. I was terrified that I was included in that mess.

I didn't know what I would do if she no longer wanted anything to do with me. She's my everything. I've spent my entire life keeping everyone out. I've never let anyone get close to me, but somehow, Stephanie passed through all my walls and she has managed to consume me. I never knew I could love someone the way I love her. I'd give her anything she ever wanted, even if what she wanted was for me to let her walk away from me.

I pulled into the underground garage, retrieved Stephanie's bag from the back seat, and grabbed her hand when I met her at the front of the car. We stepped into the elevator and rode to the seventh floor in silence.

**SPOV**

Walking into the apartment, I felt a sense of peace settle over me. It always felt like I was coming home when I walked into Ranger's penthouse.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll call Ella for some dinner?" He suggested.

"Okay, that sounds good. Can I have some dessert?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled widely. "Of course; Ella always makes dessert when you're here. I'm going to run down to the gym and shower while you're cleaning up." He told me, catching me by surprise.

Taking a good look at the man in front of me, I noticed that his customary pristine appearance was absent. His typical freshly shaved face was covered in stubble and the fine lines around his eyes were more pronounced. He looked rumpled and tired. He must have noticed my scrutiny because, as usual, he answered my unasked question.

"I haven't showered since yesterday morning. I was on my way back from D.C. when I got the phone call about your car accident; so I went straight to the hospital and I've been there ever since."

I was surprised to learn that he had stayed at the hospital, even when he wasn't in the room with me and I felt my heart flutter at what it could mean.

"What were you doing in D.C.?" I asked curiously.

He gave me a slight smile. "I think you and I need to talk and that's part of it, so why don't we get cleaned up and comfortable first?" He suggested.

Realizing that I wanted nothing more than a very long, hot shower in Ranger's sinfully fabulous shower, followed by delicious dinner prepared by the culinary goddess, Ella, I smiled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me snugly against him. I expected the kiss to get hot and steamy, but instead it stayed soft and sweet and was filled with promise.

When we finally broke apart, I was almost dizzy with hope. For the first time in years, I thought it might be possible that Ranger and I were on the same page.

**RPOV**

As I walked out of the apartment and made my way down to the gym's locker room to take a shower, I had a big sappy grin on my face and try as I might I just couldn't get rid of it. Stephanie's alive and well, definitely single and I think I might finally have a chance with her. One thing for sure, I'd know one way or the other after our talk.

When I walked out of the shower, I saw Tank climbing off of the treadmill.

"What are you doing down here when you got Bomber up in your apartment?" He asked.

"She's using my shower, so I was grabbing one down here while we waited for Ella to bring up some dinner." I explained.

"Ah, that makes sense then. So she's got her memory back?" He asked.

"Yeah, all four years' worth." I told him, not stopping the smile that spread across my face.

"Seems like she got something else back, too; because I hear she's already kicked her mom and the cop to the curb. You worried?" He asked with a smile.

"A little, but I'm hoping, since she came back to my apartment, that she's not planning on throwing me out of it. Although, you never know with Stephanie." I told him.

"Ain't that the truth? You better get your ass back upstairs. You don't want to keep that lady waiting." He quipped, pushing me out the door.

I laughed and happily made my way toward the elevator.

**SPOV**

I heard the apartment door close as I climbed out of the shower. My stomach growled, reminding me of my eagerness for some of Ella's food.

Walking out of the bedroom, my senses were assaulted by yumminess; my sense of smell when I got a whiff of Ella's culinary delights and my sense of sight when I caught a glance of Ranger's scrumptious body. I couldn't decide which I wanted more – food or Ranger.

"You can have them both, Babe, but how about dinner first?" He asked with amusement evident in his voice.

Hmmm. Maybe this accidentally thinking out loud thing isn't such a bad thing after all.

"Okay. What's for dinner?" I asked curiously.

"Looks like chicken for me, but she made you some fettuccini alfredo, since you had such a rough day yesterday." He informed me.

I almost squealed in delight as I bounced over to the breakfast bar so that I could dig in.

I quickly wolfed down my main course and started on my dessert. I hadn't so much as glanced at Ranger, until I heard him growl in what sounded like frustration. I looked up and realized that his eyes were black as onyx.

"You're killing me, Babe." He groaned with a slight smile on his face.

I just shrugged my shoulders and continued with my dessert. You'd think after all these years, he'd be used to hearing me eat my food.

As I licked the last bite of sugary goodness off of my spoon, I knew it was time to face the music and I was actually ready. I didn't want to put it off any longer, since I was tired of hanging in limbo. I wanted to know where I stood with Ranger. Hopefully, we were on the same page, but if we weren't, then I needed to move on. Just the mere thought of moving on without Ranger in my life caused my heart to ache. I shook my head trying to clear it of those thoughts. No need to get ahead of myself.

Ranger must have noticed something because he chose that moment to speak up. "Babe, why don't I get us a glass of wine and we can go into the living room and make ourselves comfortable?" He offered as he gathered our plates and took them into the kitchen.

I walked into the living room and made myself comfortable on the couch. A few minutes later, Ranger came in and handed me a glass of wine and sat down right beside me. He took my free hand in his and took a deep breath.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to tell you a few things first." He began.

I stared at him a little surprised. It was a rare occasion that Batman wanted to share information first. I nodded my head for him to continue.

"I'm sure you figured out sometime ago that I do contract work for the government. At different times I've been under contracts with the armed forces and different law agencies. The details really aren't important. About a year ago, my contract with the armed forces came up for renewal and for the first time in my life, I actually had a reason not to renew.

I've spent the majority of my life as a loner and, for the most part, I like it that way. Then one day I got a call from Connie, asking for a favor and everything changed. I suddenly found myself looking for excuses to be near you; wanting to touch you and comfort you; needing to be near you. And I didn't understand why. Honestly, I still don't understand why and it doesn't really matter anyway.

I realized that I hated being away from you for months at a time so I told them I wouldn't be renewing. That didn't mean my contract was over. My contract actually didn't end until yesterday. That's why I was returning from D.C. I've spent the past year tying up loose ends, doing paper work, crossing all the t's and dotting all the i's, making sure that there weren't any loopholes they could use to force me to come back and work for them." He explained and paused for a second, searching for the right words to say.

"I've also explained to the other law enforcement agencies that I've previously worked undercover for that I'm no longer available for those types of assignments. I'm only available for research; RangeMan can still do undercover assignments, but I'll no longer be going out on my own. The only job I have, as of right now, is RangeMan." He explained, taking another deep breath.

I'd swear if he wasn't Batman, that he was nervous.

"Stephanie, I've have made so many mistakes when it comes to you – the deal obviously being the biggest. I don't regret making love to you that night, but I've spent every day after that regretting how I walked out the next morning and told you to repair your relationship with Morelli." He confessed.

"Then why did you?" I asked. He'd hurt me more than anyone ever had that day. And just the mere memory still caused me pain.

"I don't have a good enough answer to excuse my behavior. I wish I did, but I was just scared and I didn't know how to react to emotions that were that overwhelming. I'd never experienced anything like it, so I ran. I was a coward and I hurt you and I'll never forgive myself for it." He told me.

I looked at him and could actually see pain and regret in his eyes. I wouldn't say that it excused his behavior, but it did make me feel better knowing that he realized how much he'd hurt me.

"I also know I've made some really stupid statements to you about my life not lending itself to a relationship. It didn't then, but I've tried to make changes so that now it does." I felt my heart start to beat overtime when I heard those words.

"My love might not come with a ring yet, but it definitely will in the future, if you're interested." My eyes widened and I wondered if I was hallucinating.

"Stephanie, what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I love everything about you. There isn't one thing I would change about you. I think you're absolutely perfect the way you are. I know I've made some really bad mistakes with you in the past, but if you're willing to give me a second chance, I promise to spend the rest of my life making up for them." He finished, looking at me expectantly and a little nervously.

I knew I needed to reply, but I was so utterly shocked by everything that he'd said and done just so we could have a chance to be together that I couldn't form any coherent words. I realized that I was taking too long when his face went from nervous to worried and then when the tears of happiness started running down my face, he obviously thought they were a different kind of tears.

"It's okay, Stephanie. I understand. Some things can't be forgiven. I understand." He told me sadly, as he stood up to walk away.

That was all I needed to knock me out of my happiness stupor.

"What? Are you insane? I love you, too, you big dolt!" I told him just before I ran over and tackled him to the floor, peppering him with kisses.

I pulled away for a second to look him in the eyes. "It sure took you long enough." I told him with a smile on my face.

"What can I say? I'm a little slow on the uptake." He replied dryly with a blinding smile just before his lips crashed down on mine.

We spent the rest of the day making up for lost time.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read my story and a special thanks to all of you who took the extra few minutes to review. It always brightens my days to read what you think of my story. I also want to send out a special thank you to Lisa, aka Blessed Babe for her support and beta'ing and also to Connie, who made sure I stuck with writing even though I wanted to give up. They are my little guardian angels and mean the world to me. **

**Disclaimer: As usual, all characters are the property of JE. I am making no money yada, yada, yada**

**WARNING: For Adult Content & Language. Not Cupcake Friendly. I don't know why, but even when I don't intentionally try to hurt Joe I still manage to rip him to shreds. Sorry!**

**EPILOGUE**

**6 Months Later**

**JPOV**

When I'd answered the phone, a week ago, and realized it was Manoso on the other end, it was all I could do to not scream. Spending the past six months of my life trying to find any dirt I could on this man, I'd come up empty every single time. I'd even spent almost two months on the Abruzzi angle and couldn't come up with a shred of evidence that even hinted that Ranger, or any of Ranger's men, had anything to do with Abruzzi's suicide.

When he told me he wanted to meet with me, I'd initially told him to shove it and hung up on him. Then somehow, my captain found out about the request and ordered me to meet with him. So I walked into Shorty's, looking for the bane of my existence. Not only had he gotten my girl, but he'd also turned me into the laughing stock of the precinct. Everyone new about my investigation into RangeMan and everyone also knew that I hadn't turned up anything.

Spotting Ranger easily seated at the back table in the corner with his back against the wall, looking completely relaxed and still wearing his sunglasses, I rolled my eyes thinking how predictable he was. I made my way to the booth and sat down. He didn't move or acknowledge my existence for almost five minutes and I my irritation level climbed quickly.

"What the hell did you want to see me for?" I demanded.

The corners of his mouth twitched up, a sure sign that I was amusing him. I could feel my blood pressure rising.

"It's come to my attention that you've been doing a lot of digging in my back yard. Honestly, I've let it go on for far too long because I've been a bit too preoccupied with much more important things." He told me and a slow smile spread across his face.

My blood pressure sky rocketed because I knew those important things had everything to do with Stephanie. She was supposed to be at my house right now, as my wife and the mother of my kids.

Before I had a chance to say anything, he removed his sunglasses and leaned towards me. "I've had enough of your shit, Morelli. I'm not the thug you think I am. I've spent the past fifteen years working for every law enforcement agency in the country and some outside of the country. I have higher security clearance than you can even comprehend. The only thing you can do with all your digging is piss me off. And basically that's what you've done." He growled at me.

"Oh yeah, you might have everyone else fooled, but not me. What about Abruzzi?" I demanded.

He cocked his head to one side. "Abruzzi committed suicide, Morelli." He replied confidently and damned if I didn't believe him, even though I knew he was lying.

"I've actually done loads of undercover work for more agencies than I can remember and I've done so much investigative work for the TPD that it's ridiculous. For some reason, I have this incredible talent at digging up dirt on anyone." He said with a shrug.

"But the one agreement I had with TPD was that I'd never investigate you because you always had that on again/off again relationship with Stephanie. And like I told you in the hospital that day, Stephanie's well being always concerns me. I knew that if I found something that would hurt you then it would hurt Stephanie as well. So the TPD agreed that they'd never ask me to investigate you." He explained.

A sinking feeling wormed its way into the pit of my stomach. I didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"I've actually stopped working with law enforcement. My only job is keeping Stephanie happy and maybe doing a little work at RangeMan, but since you decided to piss me off, I decided to make an exception." He told me coldly.

I knew immediately that I was screwed.

He reached down on the booth beside him and picked up a manila folder and threw it on the table in front of me.

"That's your copy. I have one of my own."

I opened it up and felt all the color drain from my face. There were pictures of me with hookers on Stark Street; pictures of me at underground gambling establishments; and itemized logs of how much hush money I'd taken from the Grizolli family. I couldn't believe who I'd turned into. How had I fallen so far? I realized that Ranger was talking to me again.

"There's an opening in Philadelphia for a detective. It's time you moved. It took me about two weeks to dig this up on you. You had six months and found nothing on me. At first, I was just going to go to the Chief with it and say screw you, but I knew if I did that it would kill Stephanie. I'll never understand why, but even after all the shit you put her through, she still cares about you. She still considers you a friend and wants you to be happy. If I took this to the Chief, you're life would be over. If you transfer to Philly, you have a chance to start fresh. You'll still be close enough to your family to see them, but far enough away from old habits. I _will _be watching you though. This is your _one_ chance. If you start doing this shit again, I won't give you another break. Are we clear?" He asked, rising from the table.

I just nodded my head and he walked away. _Shit, now I owed Manoso_. Could my life get any worse?

**SPOV**

I watched the love of my life walk out of our apartment on his way to a meeting and couldn't help but smile. The past six months had been the best of my life. I never imagined being so happy.

After Carlos and I decided to try a relationship, we went all in. I'd moved into his apartment less then two weeks later and I hadn't felt even a twinge of fear that I'd lose myself. I knew Ranger loved me for me and would never ask me to change.

I let my grandmother move into my old apartment and she and my dad were as happy as they could be. My mother was horrified by the entire situation, but since I hadn't spoken to her since I'd left the hospital six months ago, I really didn't care one way or the other.

About a month after we started seeing each other, I met Carlos' mother and we got along like we'd known each other for years. I thought it might bother Carlos at first, but it actually made him happy that his family accepted me with open arms. It meant the world to me as well.

Carlos and I had spent the past month and a half traveling around the world. I'd balked at the idea at first, but Carlos had insisted. He said he wanted to show me the world and that he did. To see Carlos relaxed during our trip was amazing. The fact that I feel closer to him than anyone I've known in my life sometimes feels like I'm living in a dream world. I can't believe I almost gave up who I was just to make other people happy.

For some reason, I've been thinking about the day I woke up at the hospital without my memory often lately. It only lasted for a few hours, but it changed my entire outlook on my life for the better. Looking down at the ring on my finger, I smiled. If the last six months was any indication, then I couldn't wait to see what the next sixty years held in store for us.


End file.
